Jinri Park
|nickname = |hometown = Cebu City, Cebu |occupation = Model, Radio DJ, Columnist, Actress |TwitterUserName = jinri_88 |InstagramUserName= jinri_88 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 1: Celebrity Edition |Currently1 = 1st Lucky Star |NominationsReceived = 4 |Times Nominated = 1 (Week 2) |Days = 24 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 2) |Ligtask = 1 (Week 2) |Padaluck=0 |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: The Dream Team |Currently2 = Evicted |NominationsReceived2 = 18 |Times Nominated = 3 (Weeks 28, 31 & 32) |Place2 = 9th |Team2 = Lucky Stars |Days2 = 220 (28 in house) |TimesSaved2 = |Ligtask2 = |Padaluck2=0}} was a Celebrity Housemate in Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7. She was dubbed as "The K-Hot Covergirl" due to her being famous for posing in the covers of FHM and other top Men's Magazine. Despite being famous for her sexy image, she stated that she wanted Pinoy Big Brother to be a way for people to see her real self away from the image she was known for because she said that it was just her profession and it doesn't define who she really is. She was the first housemate to be part of the Dream Team after winning the Big Jump Competition for the Celebrity Chapter of the series, which made her get the 1st slot in the Lucky Stars. At the start of her Big Brother journey, she was the third celebrity housemate to be introduced during the Launch Night on Day 0 in front of the Big Brother house along with Juan Karlos Labajo and Yassi Pressman. Unaware of the incoming twist, they were the first three housemates to be sent to the Vietnam Big Brother house where they would be staying. However, she and JK Labajo were questioned by the immigration at the airport due to incomplete requirements, which caused delay to their flight. Fortunately, she made it and finally entered the Big Brother house in Vietnam on Day 2, together with Hideo and JK. Chained and blindfolded, the housemates who arrived on Day 1 had to unlock them by finding the 3 correct keys out of 77 keys scattered around the house within 30 minutes. If they failed to be unlocked, they will be automatically evicted. They were eventually unchained. During their stay inside the Vietnam House, Despite a natural introvert, Jinri became close to all of the Celebrity Housemates, as well as Thuy Nguyen who was their houseguest and a secret aspiring adult auditionee. However despite her closeness to most of the celebrity housemates, she was nominated on their first nomination night, along with Yassi Pressman and Hideo Muraoka. She was eventually got the best performance in the first Ligtask Eviction Competition for finishing at approximately just 3 minutes. On Day 15, she went out of the House for reasons she didn't disclose. On Day 17, she came back together with the celebrity housemates from Vietnam and entered inside the Pinoy Big Brother house. On Week 3, she won the Big Jump Competition after becoming the last housemate standing. She became the first Lucky Star finalist on Day 22, securing her spot for the eventual Dream Team. Jinri along with the 2nd Lucky Star the pair housemates McCoy and Nikko left the house temporarily on Day 24, to give way for the incoming second chapter of the series, which is the Teen Edition. But prior to their temporary exit, they welcomed Maymay Entrata the Lucky Teen Housemate they picked via fake fight prank between the pair housemates. She later returned on Week 27 for the Dream Team Chapter where along with the Lucky Suns and her fellow Lucky Stars, they were welcomed by the Lucky House finalists through a slumber party held in the Activity Area. Throughout the Dream Team Chapter, aside from her fellow Lucky Stars, Jinri became attached to the Teen Lucky Suns especially Maymay Entrata. Throughout her sad moments in the house, Maymay became her support. Aside from them, she also became friends with Cora Waddell of the Lucky Houses. During the Dream Team Chapter, the housemates saw Jinri being moody and introvert and prefers to be alone whenever she's feeling sad. Her fellow housemates got worried over her constant emotional meltdowns, and as a result it became a reason for her being a target for nominations with the housemates from the Lucky Houses thinking her meltdowns and introverted nature often cause distraction during tasks and competitions. It was later revealed during a conversation with Big Brother that she had many insecurities about herself and that she used to be bullied that's why she was having difficulty making friends and trusting everyone. However, she managed to find trustworthy friends inside the house that she treasured through her fellow female housemates. She had been nominated three consecutive times during the Dream Team Chapter. First, she was nominated because of herself being introverted that some housemates especially the Lucky Houses thought she wasn't being social enough. The second time was when they were paired up for a Nomination Competition. She was paired up with Nonong Ballinan. However they failed to save themselves from being nominated. The third was during Week 32 when the Dream Team had their Face to Face Nominations. She got evicted at the end of Week 32, after not getting enough save votes against fellow Lucky Star, Nikko and McCoy and Lucky Stars, Kisses Delavin and Yong Muhajil. She became the fourth Dream Team finalist to be evicted out of the house, placing her in 9th Place. During the live eviction right after she went out of the house, Big Brother Presenter Toni Gonzaga asked her the usual question for the evicted Dream Team finalists. She was asked on who she wanted to win the season. She said she wanted Maymay Entrata to win. Biography Retrieved from pinoybigbrother.com '' '''The K-Hot Covergirl of Korea' Jinri Park is a South Korean model, radio disc jockey and magazine columnist active in the Philippines. Park has worked as a DJ at Monster Radio RX 93.1 from 2011-2015 and is starting a career as an actress and TV host. Jinri and her family have adapted to Filipino culture and values since they moved to Cebu when she was six. As much as she loves Korea, Jinri said she felt “left out” when she moved back there years ago since she already feels “like a Filipino inside.” Although she hailed from South Korea, Jinri Park has nonetheless, established herself as a model, radio disc jockey and a TV personality in the Philippines. Having graced the covers of various magazines, Jinri has constantly been part of FHM’s 100 Sexiest since 2011. And, apart from her radio show, she has also starred in web shows and television projects for other television networks. As she enters the Pinoy Big Brother house, what will Jinri do to cope in a new environment? Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Celebrity History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations History Trivia * She became the first contestant to be epart of the Dream Team. * She was the only female to win Big Jump Competition throughout the season. * On the Dream Team, she was the 2nd Lucky Star member to get evicted, following Nonong who got evicted a week after her. * She was the second to the last evictee of the entire season before the Big Night. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:9th Place